


Свободное падение

by silverymouse



Category: Teen Wolf (TV) RPF
Genre: F/M, Kinks, M/M, PWP, RPF-AU, Tyler buys Dylan at the exhibition
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-05
Updated: 2013-09-05
Packaged: 2017-12-25 17:02:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/955566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverymouse/pseuds/silverymouse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Дилан в поисках легких денег попадает на особую выставку. Но покупают там совсем не картины.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Свободное падение

Освещение в зале было не яркое, но и до полумрака было далеко. Играла спокойная, настраивающая на мыслительный процесс классическая музыка и стоял тихий гомон голосов. Происходящее даже не походило на некий сюрреалистичный сон. Дилан терялся в попытках найти подходящее определение ситуации, в которую попал. Хреновая шутка, быть может?  
  
Огромная картина красного цвета начала выносить мозг спустя несколько минут. Крупные мазки живописно выпирали на полотне – это все, что сумел увидеть Дилан в этом шедевре искусства. Ценитель из него вышел совсем неважный.  
  
Осматриваться вокруг он даже не пытался. Разряженная толпа сводила с ума одним своим нахождением в одном с ним помещении. Красивые девушки в вечерних платьях из струящихся, явно дорогих тканей, мужчины, глядящие на окружающих с легким, едва заметным высокомерием и щедро дарящие своим собеседникам снисходительные улыбки. Дилана от этого тошнило. Желудок неприятно сжался, а спина и подмышки взмокли. И этот факт опускал еще ниже в пучину мозговыносящего ужаса – на его темно-синей рубашке в более светлую крапинку, наверняка темные пятна пота смотрятся просто шикарно.   
  
Плюс сто к карме.  
  
Дилан едва не взвыл, в последний момент поймав себя на том, что собрался привычно закатать рукава для большего комфорта, и от греха подальше спрятал руки в карманах светлых брюк. Его, конечно, предупредили о дресс-коде, но… Наряд все же выделялся из общей массы, и на Дилана смотрели чаще, чем ему хотелось бы.   
Смокинг все еще в химчистке, простите ребята.  
  
За последние тридцать минут он проклял несколько раз все, что можно и нельзя. В первую очередь свою сестру Джули, которая когда-то давно познакомила его с Бриттани Робертсон. Улыбчивая бойкая блондиночка всегда умела находить вечеринки в школьный период, а в колледже у нее на это словно открылся особый талант. Вот только не всегда это умение играло ей на руку. Впрочем, в таких случаях она всегда разруливала ситуацию. Бывало, хладнокровно подставляя при этом левых, ни в чем не повинных людей, но то были мелочи. Ему, слава богу, не пришлось побывать «левым».  
  
Порой Бритт затаскивала его на вечеринки слишком привилегированной молодежи, и Дилан оказывался там белой вороной (почти как сейчас, ха!) или наоборот. Во втором случае он чувствовал себя отлично приготовленной индейкой на День Благодарения. Хотя все же этот вариант оставался более предпочтительным. Тогда у него появлялась надежда на перепих с самой красивой девчонкой вечера. Если он этого захочет, конечно. Бритт на это обычно и рассчитывала. Что никто из ее  _особых_  гостей не останется в накладе.  
  
Само собой, вначале они замутили. Дилан тогда походил на медузу, прилипшую к излучающей бешенную энергетику миниатюрной Бритт. Мозг отключался, и в Дилане просыпалось странное бунтарство. Многие общие друзья до сих пор припоминают их вылазки за город на пикники, перерастающие в ночь в полиции, откуда их забирали фэйковые родители. Да, у Бритт всегда все было схвачено, она умела отрываться, и с ней никогда не становилось скучно. Дилан решил, что она –  _та самая_.   
  
Романтика закончилась через семь месяцев. Дилан пресытился вечеринками нон-стоп и захотел более тихой жизни. Когда можно спокойно остаться дома, порубиться с парнями в видеоигры и не думать о том, что твоя девушка в этот момент зависает на какой-нибудь отвязной вечеринке с канистрами алкоголя и килограммами травки. Он несколько раз пытался с ней говорить на эту тему, но ничего хорошего из этого не получалось. Бритт сначала огрызалась, уходила, хлопая дверьми и грязно ругаясь, а потом и вовсе перестала обращать на него внимание. Дилан орал, а она молчала и задумчиво смотрела поверх его плеча. А однажды он резко замолчал во время такой ссоры, догадавшись, что его вообще не слушают, и Бритт посмотрела ему в глаза и совершенно спокойно предложила расстаться. Дилану до сих пор немного стыдно за чувство легкости, которое он ощутил после ее слов. Друзьями у них остаться не получилось. Но хорошими знакомыми – вполне.   
  
Еще во время своей учебы в колледже Бритт устроилась работать в фирму по организации праздников и иногда протаскивала Дилана на некоторые мероприятия. Несколько раз он был ее сопровождающим. Последний раз это случилось, когда Бритт рассталась со своим бойфрендом, отношения с которым казались настолько серьезными, что дело двигалось к многоярусному торту, кольцам и традиционным клятвам, и Дилан даже послужил ей подобием жилетки, когда она напилась. И случайно ляпнул про нехватку денег.  
  
Всю свою осознанную жизнь Дилан хотел быть кинооператором. Ему нравилось все снимать, он приходил в восторг, когда освещение было правильным и тени ложились так, как надо. Дилану хотелось показать окружающий мир таким, каким он его видит сам. В его комнате в родительском доме в Нью-Йорке все стены были уставлены стеллажами с дисками, а в углу стояла огромная коробка с видеокамерами, штативами и компендиумами.  
  
Вот только после колледжа с трудоустройством в приличное место оказалось очень сложно. Дилан хотел снимать большое кино, но нашел вакансию второго ассистента оператора на телеканале, где выходили дешевые, пресные и малобюджетные сериалы про семейную жизнь. Зарплата была маленькая, и ее едва хватало на оплату квартиры в Лос-Анджелесе, еду и на бензин. Все вроде бы было ничего, но через пару месяцев его старый подержанный Спарк полетел. Чертова коробка передач! До студии приходилось добираться либо на такси, что выливалось в круглую сумму, либо на общественном транспорте, который не всегда ходил в удобное время.   
  
Родителям Дилан ничего не говорил о своих проблемах, и только сестра засовывала свой любопытный нос в его дела и задавала неудобные вопросы. По этой причине ее друзья в Лос-Анджелесе стали встречаться Дилану все чаще и чаще. Но и эти неприятности только слегка портили настроение. Самое хуевое случилось чуть позже, когда Дилан адаптировался в новых условиях и начал понемногу откладывать деньги на ремонт тачки (знакомый механик, Дэниел, обещал помочь и скостить стоимость до половины). Канал, на котором работал Дилан, решил расширить обязанности первого ассистента и убрать должность второго.   
  
– Трудные времена, приятель, – сказал Дилану его босс и сочувствующе покачал головой. И возразить-то было нечего! Реально пиздецовые!  
  
А от вида ревущей и размазывающей косметику, слюни и сопли по лицу и по его рубашке Бритт, которая ни разу не показывала никому свои слабости, на Дилана в тот вечер накатило такое сильное чувство безысходности, что он возьми и ляпни про свой статус временно безработного. Чтобы были квиты – оба в неприглядном свете. Бритт оживилась, вытерла слезы, целомудренно поцеловала Дилана в губы и велела отвезти ее домой. Уже утром, проспавшись, она позвонила ему и подкинула вариант, как можно заработать достаточно зеленых. Дилан тогда имел неосторожность пошутить на тему проституции и к своему огромному удивлению получил уклончивый ответ с утвердительным подтекстом.   
  
– Дил, – Бритт прикурила – щелкнула зажигалка и последовал вдох. – Мы занимаемся организацией закрытых выставок, где делаются реально большие деньги. Попасть туда очень сложно, а «слезть» почти нереально. Я могу договориться, чтобы ты там поработал только один вечер. И прежде чем ты меня пошлешь, дай договорить. Это не совсем то, о чем ты думаешь. Туда закрыт вход для простых смертных, и «клиенты» все чистенькие, с толстыми кошельками и иногда даже весьма приятной наружности. Но самое главное – цену и клиента выбираешь ты. Сколько хочешь, столько и называй. «Штатному» персоналу отстегивается обычно тридцать процентов, но тебе дадут девяносто. За владельцем должок. Если что-то пойдет не так, или ты передумаешь, загасись. Ты это сможешь, милый.  
  
– Ты не боишься трепаться об этом по мобильнику? – неприязненно отозвался Дилан. Ответ уже сформировался в башке – конечно, нет! Она, что, еще не проспалась и все еще под кайфом?  
  
– О, детка, – засмеялась Бритт. – Ты должно быть шутишь! Там такая крыша, что тебе и не снилось. Так что?  
  
– Ты обкурилась? Я не собираюсь становиться шлюхой.  
  
– Трахнешь какую-нибудь телку в возрасте, покажешь ей мастер-класс в постели, как ты это умеешь, – Дилан ненавидел Бритт за вот такие вот комментарии, брошенные совершенно будничным тоном. Он так и не понял – она его стебет или серьезно? Всякий раз казалось, что стебет. Дилан даже отнял трубку от уха на пару секунд и скривился, прекрасно слыша хрипловатый голос Бритт из динамика. – А она тебе за это еще и отвалит столько, сколько ты скажешь. Один раз, милый. И ты можешь спокойно, не торопясь заняться поисками нормальной работы.  
  
Дилану тогда следовало ее послать. Серьезно. Но он, идиот, этого в конечном счете не сделал и поэтому оказался сейчас перед красной картиной, у которой должен простоять еще шесть минут и сорок секунд и перейти к точно такой же, но зеленого цвета.   
  
Бритт его не обманула насчет аудитории. Многие лица казались знакомыми. Возможно, он видел кое-кого по телевизору, а имена, звучащие в толпе, точно были на слуху. Вот о чем она не предупредила, так это о дисциплине. Перед открытием выставки его познакомили со «штатниками» и рассказали по какому маршруту двигаться в зале. Объяснили про запрет на алкоголь и наркоту. По крайней мере, пока не найдет клиента. В тот момент вся эта затея показалась жуткой ошибкой, но Дилан ступил, замялся, не сориентировался и не успел свалить. Тогда его еще можно было бы заменить, а теперь...  
  
Через несколько минут Дилан взглянул на массивные настенные часы и, переглянувшись с девчонкой, Кристалл, поменялся с ней позициями.  
  
– Все хорошо? – вежливо улыбнулась она, проходя мимо и слегка касаясь маленькой ладошкой его плеча. Ее волосы были убраны в простую, без особых изысков высокую прическу, а черное платье из атласной ткани казалось совсем невесомым. Держалась Кристалл несколько высокомерно, под стать местной публики, что выдавало в ней частую участницу подобных выставок.   
  
– Да, – с натянутой улыбкой соврал Дилан не задумываясь. Кристалл была дорогой шлюхой. Он видел, как к ней подходило несколько мужчин, но она всякий раз с холодным безразличием их отшивала. Да делала это так, что они только цену поднимали выше, а после с нескрываемым сожалением отваливали. Дилан слышал один такой разговор и старательно запомнил и поведение, и слова. К своему стыду и ужасу, впрочем.  
  
Кристалл грациозно встала напротив красной картины, перед которой торчал до этого он сам, и замерла, словно разглядывая полотно. Дилан даже застыл на мгновение от странного ощущения. У него перехватило дух от ее вида – из-за подсветки вокруг рамы на лицо Кристалл падали красные блики, благодаря чему румянец на бледной коже стал ярче, губы словно сделались сочнее, а в глазах появился опасный блеск.   
  
Дилан сглотнул и встал напротив зеленой картины. Она действительна была точной копией предыдущих. Различие было одно – цвет. Вот у него наверняка теперь рожа зеленая. А что? В принципе, подходит к внутреннему состоянию. Того и гляди вырвет от нервов на чьи-нибудь дорогие ботинки.  
  
– Зеленый должен считаться цветом страсти, – произнес у него за спиной глубокий мужской голос. Дилан вздрогнул и бросил взгляд на собеседника. Крупный мужик, напоминающий политика, не отводил от него слегка прищуренных глаз. – Как вы считаете?  
  
– Страсти? – Дилан быстро облизал губы, бросив короткий взгляд на полотно. В башке лихорадочно крутились обрывки фраз из разговора Кристалл с клиентом. – Не думаю. Зеленому больше подходит быть цветом  _свободы_.   
  
Мужик усмехнулся и, опустив голову, отступил.  
  
– Возможно.   
  
Дилан выдохнул и зачем-то посмотрел на Кристалл. Та, прищурившись, наблюдала за ним. Когда их взгляды встретились на несколько мгновений, она улыбнулась и переключила внимание на подошедшую к ней пару – мужчину и женщину. Видимо, такое тоже практиковалось.   
  
Вашу мать.  
  
Минутная стрелка на часах словно застыла. А Дилан все чаще ловил на себе оценивающие, пристальные взгляды и старался изо всех сил не выдать своего волнения. А его трясло как в лихорадке. Руки дрожали, сердце колотилось и шея под волосами взмокла.  
  
Зачем он только согласился? Нахуя ему такие бабки? Да лучше уж разносчиком пиццы на фирменном велосипеде поездил. Вот же гадство-то! Где был твой мозг, Дилан? Где он сейчас?  
  
Дилан сменил зеленую картину на желтую, потом на оранжевую и направился к синей. За это время к нему подошла та пара, которую чуть раньше отшила Кристалл, и пять мужиков подряд. Последний вообще не стал заморачиваться, а просто назвал цену, за которую готов его снять. Три косаря зеленых было слишком мало для его потных ладоней и прыщавого лба. Зато после него, во время перехода к синей картине, Дилан выхватил взглядом из толпы менеджера, с которой разговаривал перед началом выставки, и, не раздумывая ни секунды, рванул к ней.   
  
– Миссис Рассел, – начал он подрагивающим от волнения голосом.  
  
– Дилан? Какие-то проблемы? – к вечеру она вся преобразилась. На ней было расшитое кристаллами синее платье, удачно стройнящее ее полноватую фигуру.  
  
– Да. Я хочу уйти.  
  
– Выбери клиента и уходи, – безразлично бросила она в ответ.  
  
– Мне сказали, что я могу соскочить.   
  
– Можешь. Но отсюда ты выйдешь либо когда закончится выставка, либо с клиентом.   
  
– Я передумал. Не хочу…  
  
– Слушай, деточка, – менеджер взяла его под локоть и подвела к синей картине. – Давай на чистоту. Если у картины никого не будет, мне влетит. Я не хочу, чтобы мне влетело. Если мне влетит из-за тебя, у тебя будут большие проблемы. Гарантирую. Так что либо жди окончания выставки, либо бери клиента.   
  
– А сколько еще будет длиться выставка? – упавшим голосом спросил Дилан, мысленно прикидывая количество мужиков, которых должен отшить. Выбери телку и трахни! Выбери  _телку_! И  _трахни_! Пошла ты нахуй, Бритт! Нет здесь никаких телок, которых надо трахать!  
  
– Часа два. Не больше, – она пожала плечами, затем, убедившись, что охранники смотрят в их сторону, показательно погладила Дилана по плечу. Он сразу понял, что просто так отсюда не уйдет.   
  
В рубашке стало тесно и мерзко. Ткань неприятно липла к холодной, влажной коже, а спину и затылок буравили чужие взгляды. И не понятно было, откуда на него кто смотрит. Захотелось выбежать на свежий воздух или встать под прохладный душ, но ни то, ни другое ему в ближайшее время не светило.  
  
Посмотрев вслед вернувшейся к гостям миссис Рассел, Дилан потерянно огляделся и понуро уставился на картину. Даже попытался разглядеть в ней что-то, что могло помочь найти глубокий смысл, который вкладывал художник, когда малевал  _это_. Должен же быть в этом дерьме какой-то смысл?   
  
Дилан склонил голову к плечу, пренебрежительно приглядываясь к особо грубому мазку, когда рядом раздался голос:   
  
– Я безнадежен.   
  
Дилан повернул голову и наткнулся взглядом на парня, глядящего на картину с легкой улыбкой. Одет он был попроще, чем другие посетители выставки, хотя качество шмоток было таким же высоким. На нем были черные штаны, серый пиджак со стальным блеском, темно-синяя рубашка из материала, напоминающего ткань пиджака, верхние две пуговицы были расстегнуты, а на ногах красовались черные ботинки. Его лицо казалось знакомым. Он посмотрел на Дилана и кивнул в сторону картины.  
  
– Я безнадежен…в этом, – фыркнул он, а потом по-доброму, немного смущенно улыбнулся. Без всякого подтекста, как делали до этого другие. Дилан сглотнул и неловко повел плечами, отворачиваясь к полотну и пытаясь найти тот мазок, который разглядывал. Безуспешно, впрочем. – Никогда не понимал такое искусство.  
  
– Оно не для всех, – хмыкнул Дилан, бросив взгляд на парня. Тот слегка нахмурился, и Дилан, сообразив, что сказал, тут же добавил: – Я тоже не вижу в этом чего-то особенного.   
  
Парень тихо рассмеялся и протянул ему ладонь:  
  
– Тайлер.   
  
– Дилан, – рукопожатие у Тайлера вышло крепким и на ладони чувствовались мозоли. А присмотревшись получше, Дилан понял, почему его лицо кажется знакомым. – Я тебя знаю.  
  
– Только не говори, что фанат, – притворно ужаснулся тот.   
  
– Не скажу, – покачал головой Дилан. – Болею за Метс. Не за Доджерс.  
  
– Отличная команда, – кивнул Тайлер, сдержанно улыбаясь. Удивительно, но темная щетина не делала его хмурым. Он вообще излучал какое-то тихое спокойствие и внутреннюю силу, которая будто глушила лишние ощущения, огораживала ото всех. Дилан оглянулся и с удивлением заметил, что на него почти никто не смотрит. Он расправил плечи и облегченно выдохнул. Кажется, игрок «Лос-Анджелес Доджерс» Тайлер Хеклин распугал всех потенциальных клиентов. Вот и славно.  
  
– Ага, – согласился Дилан и вздохнул. Тайлер не старался подкатить к нему, не задавал определенные вопросы, словно вообще ничего от него не хотел.  
  
– Впервые на подобной выставке, – подтвердил он рассуждения Дилана.  
  
– Я тоже, – нервно рассмеялся тот и тут же смолк, отвернулся и сильно зажмурился, растирая щеку. Блядь, ну зачем он рот раскрыл, а? Будто Тайлеру обязательно надо знать, что у него сегодня дебют!  
  
Тайлер помолчал, а потом фыркнул. Дилан даже вздрогнул.  
  
– Явился,  _придурок_ , – голос у него был наполнен весельем и некой дружеской нежностью. Так стебутся над старыми близкими друзьями, которых обычно и послать несложно. Дилан повернул к нему голову, и Тайлер кивнул в сторону, указывая, про кого говорит.   
  
К Кристалл, стоящей напротив желтой картины, подошел какой-то парень в черном костюме. Темная рубашка была застегнута на все пуговицы, но галстук сидел криво, словно его нацепили на бегу. Он на вид был одного с Диланом возраста, но немного ниже ростом. Парень не переставая улыбался и заискивающе заглядывал Кристалл в лицо. Та отворачивалась, скрывая от него едва уловимую улыбку, а он словно просил прощение за что-то.   
  
– Твой друг? – спросил Дилан у Тайлера, не отрывая взгляда от Кристалл и ее ухажера. Он мало походил на напыщенных клиентов, которые выпячивали напоказ свой статус. Скорее, он был похож на актера.  
  
– Да. Это он приволок меня сюда сегодня, – Тайлер помолчал немного и добавил: – Хотел показать свою  _богиню_.  
  
Дилан хотел уже отвернуться, но тут Кристалл сдалась и открыто улыбнулась другу Тайлера. Тот положил ладонь ей на поясницу и придвинулся ближе. Прощен.   
  
– Богиню? – Дилан все же отвел взгляд и удивленно приподнял брови.   
  
– Да, – Тайлер махнул своему другу и внимательно посмотрел на Дилана. – Они встречаются.   
  
– Встречаются? – тот вытаращился и приоткрыл рот. – Как такое возможно?  
  
– Тайлер – мы с ним тезки – познакомился с ней здесь, и они начали встречаться.   
  
– Но она же…  
  
Тайлер пожал плечами и улыбнулся.   
  
– Почему тогда она сегодня здесь? – Дилан обернулся, чтобы снова посмотреть на Кристалл, но ее уже не было у картины.  
  
– Понятия не имею, как работает эта система, но думаю, что выбраться из нее непросто. Мой друг работает над этим вопросом, – Тайлер показательно окинул взглядом посетителей, между которыми сновали официанты. Дилан догадался, к чему он вел.  
  
– Да. Наверно.  
  
– Могу я задать глупый вопрос? – Тайлер поджал губы, брови слегка нахмурились, но в глазах блестело веселье.  
  
– Валяй, – Дилан внутренне подобрался.  
  
– Неужели тебя не предупреждали, когда ты на это, – он выразительно на него взглянул, – соглашался?  
  
Дилан расслабленно выдохнул и пожал плечами:   
  
– Я только на один вечер. Такой был расклад.   
  
Тайлер удивленно вскинул брови, а рот растянулся в широкой улыбке:   
  
– Пари проспорил?  
  
– Ну почти, – соврал Дилан.  
  
– И долго тебе здесь торчать?   
  
– Часа два? До закрытия выставки, – Дилан перекатился с пяток на носки и засунул руки в карманы брюк. С Тайлером было легко. Он не давил своим статусом потенциального клиента, не обращался с ним как со шлюхой, не отвешивал комплименты его глазам, губам или заднице. Тайлер источал тепло.  
  
– А другой вариант рассматриваешь? – беззаботным тоном спросил он и посмотрел на Дилана с легким прищуром. Тайлер флиртовал. Но делал это ненавязчиво, давал возможность в любой момент соскочить.   
  
– Возможности подходящей не было, – Дилан посмотрел на него исподлобья и прикусил щеку, стараясь не улыбаться. Либо обстановка на него так подействовала, либо с этим парнем реально было что-то не так. Дилан раньше осознанно не флиртовал с парнями. Да, бывали случаи взаимной дрочки, поцелуев и даже попытка минета, но никогда – флирта.   
  
– А если  _я_  предложу свалить отсюда? Что скажешь?  
  
– Нас так просто не отпустят, – Дилан облизал губы, взъерошил волосы на затылке и покосился на менеджера. Тайлер проследил его взгляд.  
  
– Это не проблема, – усмехнулся он, затем, улыбаясь, отклонился немного назад. – Сваливаем?  
  
– Да, – Дилан ответил и почувствовал, как пол под ногами слегка качнулся.   
  
Он нашел себе клиента. И не просто клиента, а  _охуенного_  клиента. Он оказался одним из тех насквозь положительных мальчиков, которых мамаши на собраниях своих клубов обычно ставят всем в пример и стремятся женить на любимых дочерях. Тем более что у Тайлера Хеклина была отличная репутация. Он не станет ею рисковать. А если с Диланом что-то случится, Бритт сто процентов докопается до истины. У нее в башке есть такой занятный таракан под названием «ответственность».   
  
– Пойдем, – Тайлер пропустил его вперед, положил ладонь ему между лопаток и направил в сторону стойки у выхода. Служащий слащаво улыбнулся им, когда они подошли, и молча протянул золотой «паркер». Тайлер обернулся к Дилану. – Есть пожелания?  
  
– Что? – не понял он.  
  
– Пожелания есть? – смущение Дилана видимо веселило Тайлера. Он весь сверкал, как отполированный капот спортивной тачки на солнце. – Что мне писать?  
  
Дилан помотал головой, догадавшись, о чем речь, и готов был сквозь землю провалиться. Точно. Цена. Ему вдруг стало совершенно безразлично, что Тайлер напишет в чеке. Пусть хоть минимальные две штуки. Дилан просто хотел уйти из этого ада. И некоторая его часть хотела уйти именно с Тайлером.   
  
Тот как раз вырвал чек из своей чековой книжки, убрал ее во внутренний карман, протянул бумажку служащему и кивнул Дилану на выход.  
  
На улице уже стало совсем темно и ветрено. Тайлер направился к припаркованному неподалеку красному Хаммеру, снял с сигнализации и обернулся, посмотрев на Дилана, все еще стоящего на синей ковровой дорожке перед входом в здание.   
  
Не отрывая от него взгляда, Тайлер открыл дверь с пассажирской стороны и с легкой улыбкой кивнул в сторону салона:   
  
– Залезай.   
  
Что-то в его тоне показалось странным Дилану, но из-за грохота собственного сердца он решил, что ему послышалось.   
  
Как оказалось, зря.  
  


***

  
  
Дом Тайлера, не очень большой, двухэтажный и вытянутый, находился неподалеку от пляжа, а на заднем дворе имелся большой бассейн с вышкой для прыжков – метра два. В гараже помимо Хаммера примостился потрепанный кроссовый Кавасаки яркого оранжевого цвета и три горных велосипеда разных цветов и фирм. Разглядывать у Дилана времени не было.   
  
Сразу из гаража они прошли в гостиную со стеклянной стеной на бассейн и большим бежевым диваном. Светлые обои, мебель, ковер на полу под журнальным столиком – во всем виделась рука дизайнера. Из личных вещей были только рамки с фотографиями и толстый мягкий плед ярких цветов, небрежно брошенный на спинку дивана. Такие пледы любят делать бабушки в подарок своим внукам.   
  
В гостиной горели только три настенных бра и подсветка над барной стойкой в углу.  
  
– Держи, – Тайлер протянул Дилану стакан с янтарной жидкостью. Он принюхался и замешкался всего на пару секунд. Тайлер заметил это и усмехнулся: – Расслабься, это виски.   
  
– Очень кстати, – Дилан вдохнул и выпил все залпом. Горло обожгло, дыхание перехватило, на глазах выступили слезы. Он прижал кулак к губам и втянул носом воздух.  
  
– Хах, приятель, полегче, – Тайлер забрал у него стакан и налил еще. – Я же тебя не споить хочу.  
  
Дилан подался вперед, чтобы забрать стакан, но Тайлер и не подумал отдавать ему. Он осмотрел его внимательным взглядом и отпил немного виски. Его глаза казались почти черными в таком освещении, и у Дилана волоски на руках встали дыбом. В груди разлилось поддергивающее предвкушение чего-то. И виски здесь был ни при чем.  
  
– Да, вряд ли споить, – сорвалось у Дилана с языка. Он тут же поджал губы, как бы еще чего не сказать, и незаметно отступил к дивану. Сел на спинку и засунул руки в карманы, выжидательно глядя на Тайлера. – Но меня таким и не споишь. Я же не девчонка.  
  
Тайлер удивленно приподнял брови и расплылся в довольной улыбке.   
  
– Если ты так говоришь, то не знаешь, как могут пить некоторые  _девчонки_ , – в его тоне было что-то такое, будто он говорил о ком-то близком.   
  
– Знаю, – усмехнулся Дилан, вспоминая поездку Джули и Бритт на озеро Тахо. На лыжах они катались только первый день из четырех. Зато компромата на сестру у него собралось достаточно. На всякий случай.  
  
Тайлер подошел к нему и встал между его чуть расставленных ног, поднес стакан к губам и наклонил. Дилан сделал глоток и сжал в карманах пальцы в кулаки. На таком расстоянии он мог чувствовать запах Тайлера. Обычный терпкий мужской запах пота с ноткой аромата туалетной воды.   
  
– Еще? – тихим, слегка хрипловатым голосом спросил Тайлер, отстранив стакан от его губ.   
  
– Ага, – выдохнул Дилан и сам приоткрыл рот, глядя на Тайлера снизу вверх. Разница в росте была всего фут, но у него начала немного кружиться голова. В какой-то момент в мыслях мелькнуло старое воспоминание свободного падения. Когда они с Джули были мелкими, родители отвели их на аттракционы. Дилану тогда страшно захотелось испытать себя на свободном падении, и – о чудо! – по росту он подходил. Мама в тот раз упиралась, не пускала, даже отворачиваться пыталась, но отец подпихнул в спину и простоял с ним очередь. Больше Дилан на этот аттракцион не ходил, но впечатления остались в памяти на всю жизнь. В тот момент, когда его вздернуло вверх, дыхание перехватило, внутри все сжалось и захотелось зажмуриться. Но Дилан этого не сделал и навсегда запомнил ощущение падения спиной вниз и удаляющееся яркое голубое небо.  
  
Сейчас он почувствовал схожую эмоцию, но вместо неба было лицо Тайлера, дающего ему сделать еще один глоток из стакана. Виски привычно обжег горло, оставил горьковатый привкус на языке и расслабил еще больше. Дилан знал для чего они ушли с выставки, знал, что последует, стоит им оказаться на месте, и даже мысли не допускал, что они просто выпьют пива и поговорят за жизнь, но момент, когда Тайлер убрал стакан, наклонился и накрыл его рот своим, Дилан бессовестно прошляпил. Очнулся только несколько десятков секунд спустя, почувствовав, как нежный, неторопливый поцелуй начал набирать обороты.  
  
Тайлер отвел руку со стаканом в сторону и прижался к Дилану, обхватил его свободной рукой за шею, сильно впиваясь пальцами, не давая отстраниться хотя бы для того, чтобы вдохнуть и углубил поцелуй. Дилан уперся двумя руками ему в грудь и оттолкнул, переводя дыхание.   
  
– Уау, – запыхавшись, рассмеялся он, ожидая увидеть ответную улыбку Тайлера. Ведь этот парень постоянно улыбался! Но не дождался. Тайлер на него даже не взглянул. Отошел, поставил стакан на барную стойку, снял пиджак и аккуратно повесил его на спинку высокого стула. Расстегнул пуговицы на манжетах, снял часы и положил рядом со стаканом. И только после этого посмотрел на Дилана, успевшего хорошенько струхнуть.   
  
– Переберемся наверх? – на губах у него появилась легкая улыбка, которую Дилан видел много раз за их короткое знакомство, но глаза у Тайлера не улыбались. В них горел охотничий азарт.  
  
– Как скажешь, – отозвался он, но не двинулся с места. Тайлер подошел к нему, погладил по рукам от плеч к запястьям, невесомо коснулся кончиками пальцев его ладоней, взял за узкий ремень и повел за собой в сторону лестницы, затем по ступенькам. Идти было неудобно, Дилан чувствовал себя сломанной тачкой, которую волокли на буксире, но предпринимать попыток освободиться он не стал, отчего-то решив, что Тайлер все равно сделает так, как хочет.   
  
Спальня была большая, с низкой кроватью. И здесь тоже угадывалась рука профи и в мебели, и в настенных светильниках, которые тут же зажглись, но личных вещей оказалось больше, и комната от этого стала уютней.   
  
Тайлер подвел его к кровати и начал расстегивать ему рубашку. Он попытался ему помочь, но его руки тут же отпихнули.  
  
– Я хочу сам, – повелительные интонации здорово напрягли Дилана. Он не был фанатом БДСМ, госпожи его никогда не возбуждали, а любое давление всегда воспринималось в штыки. Терпеть тупых боссов на работе одно, и совсем другое получать указания в постели. Дилан всегда старался избегать таких людей. И вот сейчас так сильно напоролся.   
  
– А тебя раздеть мне можно? – он хотел спросить это с легкой иронией, но получилось как-то совсем не так. Будто кролик, которого загнал в угол волк, решил подшутить над большими клыками.   
  
Тайлер поднял взгляд на мгновение и отрицательно качнул головой. Губы были сосредоточенны сжаты. Куда делся тот приветливый парень? Что за наеб?  
  
– О’кей, – выдохнул Дилан и постарался унять зарождающуюся панику. Вот блядь. Попал так попал. Да еще и в первый раз. Вряд ли Тайлер хочет, чтобы Дилан его трахнул. А значит, что чья-то девственная задница сегодня пострадает.   
  
Тайлер расстегнул последнюю пуговицу и пристально оглядел его грудь и живот. Провел короткими ногтями от ключиц к ремню на брюках и дернул к себе. Дилан невольно схватил его за плечи и посмотрел в лицо. Тайлер моргнул раз, другой, разглядывая что-то пониже его подбородка, а затем наклонил голову и невесомо поцеловал в скулу. Щетина неприятно задела кожу, но Дилан не издал ни звука, прислушиваясь к своим ощущениям и внимательно следя за каждым движением Тайлера. Тот словно изучал его губами - поцеловал скулу, потом, склонившись к уху, прикусил мочку, а после вернулся к линии челюсти и, наконец, добрался до рта.   
  
Этот поцелуй не был похож на тот, что был внизу. Тайлер обхватил лицо Дилана ладонями, жадно целовал, кусал губы, ощутимо прикусывал язык, а после, словно в извинение, вылизывал его. Дилан в начале просто открывал рот и позволял себя целовать, мысленно прикидывая пути к отступлению, потому что происходящее напрягало. Реально напрягало. Но в какой-то момент он отвлекся от своих мыслей на ощущения и увлекся ими, начал отвечать и, забыв про запрет, принялся расстегивать рубашку.  
  
Тайлер рыкнул ему прямо в рот, отчего по телу прокатилась сладкая дрожь, и пихнул на кровать. Дилан упал на спину и тут же привстал на локтях, желая вернуть предыдущую сцену. Как жаль, что он не может быть одновременно и участником, и оператором. Потому что сцена получилась бы потрясающая. Тайлер в наполовину расстегнутой рубашке, взъерошенный, с диким взглядом и едва заметной улыбкой на припухших от поцелуев губах.   
  
– Я же запретил, – Тайлер покачал головой, словно поражаясь его тупости.  
  
– И что? – с вызовом спросил Дилан, обмирая от страха. Разумная его часть кричала, что пора валить, пока он еще может, а другая, спящая несколько лет после разрыва с Бритт, – подначивала и убеждала, что поздно. Теперь не свалить. Теперь не отказаться. Нельзя. Поезд ушел, когда Тайлер подписал чек. И от этих мыслей яйца тяжелели, а член начал сладко ныть.   
  
– Накажу.  
  
Тайлер снял рубашку, разулся, стащил носки, избавился от брюк вместе с бельем и, не стесняясь своей наготы, сложил вещи и аккуратно пристроил их на комоде, заставленным рамками с фотографиями. Дилан все это время смотрел на его член и не мог отвести глаз. Это было просто нереально. Весь этот день – одна сплошная хреновая шутка, ужасное, неправильное стечение обстоятельств. Потому что ни разу в жизни Дилан не думал, что его может так протащить от чужого члена: форма, длина, выпирающие вены, крупная красная головка с капелькой выступившей смазки. Тайлер хотел его настолько сильно, что у него уже крепко стоял. И подумав об этом, Дилан опустил руку и сжал свой член.   
  
– Убери руки, – мягко улыбнулся Тайлер, вытащил из ящика ленту презервативов и тюбик со смазкой.  
  
– А ты любитель покомандовать, – вяло огрызнулся Дилан, но руку убрал, наблюдая, как Тайлер забирается на кровать, кидает рядом резинки и смазку, стаскивает с него ботинки, носки и тянется к ремню.   
  
– Да, и тебе понравится это, – пообещал он, вытянул ремень из петель и отложил в сторону, а затем рывком перевернул Дилана на живот и надавил ладонью между лопаток, не давая шевелиться. – Лежи тихонько.   
  
Дилан громко сглотнул и зажмурился, упираясь лбом в покрывало и бессильно сжимая кулаки. Происходящее пугало до чертиков – какой-то хрен собирается натянуть его как девчонку, потому что, блядь, заплатил за это! – и в то же время возбуждало так, будто он обожрался какого-то афродизиака.   
  
С задницы начали съезжать штаны и черные боксеры, на оголенной пояснице почувствовалось чужое дыхание, затем кожи коснулось что-то теплое и влажное. Дилан с заминкой осознал, что это язык. Тайлер начал его вылизывать. Сначала поясницу, затем переместился на ягодицы, кончики пальцев дразняще коснулись ложбинки и мошонки.   
  
– Ты готов? – Тайлер навалился на него сверху, зашептал на ухо и потерся членом о поясницу.  
  
– К чему? – выдохнул Дилан, жмурясь от новых ощущений.   
  
– К наказанию за непослушание. Я думал, ты примерный мальчик, Дилан. Но ты, оказывается, непослушный.   
  
От шепота Тайлера у Дилана пересохло во рту. Ему хотелось возразить, заверить, что он очень даже послушный, но слова застряли в глотке и с губ сорвалось только частое дыхание.   
  
Тайлер скатился с него, сжал его запястье и прикусил за ухо, а затем шлепнул по заднице свободной рукой. Дилан вздрогнул и зубы сжались сильнее. Второй шлепок пришелся на то же место. Дилан скривился, стиснул челюсти и подавил болезненный стон. На пятом шлепке он не выдержал и застонал.  
  
– Хватит! – из глаз полились слезы - только первые два удара были легкими. – Пожалуйста.   
  
Шестой шлепок заставил Дилана заорать, но он так до конца и не был уверен, от чего – от покалывающего наслаждения или такой же боли. Просто ощущения перелились через край и требовали выход.   
  
– Умница, – Тайлер отпустил его ухо и облизал место укуса, затем погладил полыхающую задницу ладонью и отстранился. Дилан тут же вытер мокрые щеки и попробовал незаметно потереться членом о покрывало. Оно так удобно собралось складкой…   
  
Новый шлепок задел мошонку, и Дилан снова заорал и ударил кулаками по кровати, чувствуя себя опустошенным и возбужденным до предела. Его никогда не заводили такие вещи. Даже в порно такие моменты он скучающе смотрел или проматывал до основного секса. Потому что в голове не укладывалось, как можно получать от порки удовольствие? Что хорошего в том, когда тебя бьют? Но на деле все оказалось иначе.   
  
Послышался щелчок открываемого тюбика, затем все снова стихло. Дилан слышал только свое сбившееся дыхание на грани всхлипов.   
  
– Урок усвоил?  
  
И опять этот блядский мягкий тон и наверняка та самая улыбка, на которую он купился!  
  
– Да, – со второй попытки ответил Дилан и дернулся, почувствовав, как его задницы коснулись влажные пальцы.   
  
– Тугой, – прицокнул языком Тайлер и пропихнул один палец. Дилан охнул и невольно попытался отползти, но его тут же вернули на место. – Тише-тише. Я понял. У тебя давно не было секса. О’кей.   
  
Тайлер заставил Дилана встать на колени и обхватил рукой его шею, не позволяя никуда уползти или опустить голову.   
  
– Хочу видеть твое лицо, когда растягиваю тебя пальцами, – пояснил Тайлер и Дилан крепко зажмурился. В теле появилась дрожь, а стояк начал падать. Происходящее нравилось с каждой минутой все меньше, а голос разума звучал все громче. Но все было бестолку. Тайлер словно не замечал перемены в его настроении и продолжал растягивать дырку.   
  
– Ауч, – скривился Дилан, когда Тайлер добавил третий палец.   
  
– Больно? – с сочувствием спросил он, перехватывая взгляд Дилана.  
  
– Да, – честно ответил тот, надеясь, что все еще можно обернуть в минет. Блядь, он готов отстосать, лишь бы его не долбили в зад! Но у Тайлера явно были другие планы. Он понимающе кивнул – издевался, сука – и повернул пальцы под другим углом. – Ооох!.. Ах, что… О бог мой!..  
  
– Так лучше?   
  
Дилан не ответил. Тайлер принялся методично трахать его пальцами, проезжаясь каждый раз по простате, и мозг, вероятно, стек в член, в задницу, горящую огнем, и в яйца, готовые лопнуть. С губ в такт движениям пальцев срывались стоны, и перед глазами появились черные точки. И когда Дилан готов был либо упасть в обморок, либо кончить, Тайлер отстранился, вытащил пальцы и снял с него брюки, болтающиеся на коленях. Ноги тут же разъехались в стороны, Дилан приподнял задницу и оглянулся, желая продолжить ту сладкую пытку. Рубашка собралась на лопатках и мешала, но сил ее снять не осталось.  
  
Тайлер застыл с нераспакованным презервативом в руках и нечитаемым взглядом уставился на Дилана.   
  
– Ты такая блядь.  
  
Тот отвернулся и потянулся рукой к своему члену.  
  
– Не трогай.  
  
Он не послушался и сжал член у основания. Всего несколько движений, и он кончит.   
  
– Руки убрал! – рявкнул Тайлер, навалился сверху всем телом и зашептал: – Я же предупреждал.  
  
Очередной шлепок, но Дилан вместо боли ощутил острое возбуждение, как если бы Тайлер снова начал трахать его пальцами.  
  
– Да! – он вскинул голову, зацепив затылком подбородок Тайлера, а в следующее мгновение застыл. Все нервные окончания будто перегорели, как лампочки накалывания. Тайлер вошел рывком, на всю длину и замер, давая пару минут привыкнуть. Крик застрял в горле.   
  
Дилан думал, что сдох. Он не чувствовал вообще ничего, кроме пульсирующей боли в заднице. Но когда Тайлер начал двигаться, сердце запнулось и забилось еще быстрее. Боль никуда не делась и с каждым толчком нарастала. Темп вначале был медленный, но уже спустя несколько минут Тайлер начал трахать его как следует. Он ебал его так, как сам Дилан ни разу не ебал ни одну девчонку. Тайлер не обращал внимания на пропавший стояк и на жалобные стоны и скулеж. Он держал Дилана руками под мышками и вгонял член до упора, вытаскивал почти полностью и снова вгонял.   
  
А когда от боли захотелось действительно сдохнуть, у Дилана начал вставать. Он с удивлением прислушивался к собственному телу, к ощущениям и сходил с ума. Острое удовольствие ударило в поясницу, пронеслось по мышцам ног и спины, заставило сжаться сильнее вокруг таранящего члена и снова сорваться в сладостный экстаз.   
  
– Вот так…– Тайлер погладил его по животу одной рукой, поцеловал в висок и уложил грудью на постель, уперся ладонью между лопаток и положил вторую на бедро, продолжая трахать. – Так, детка. Не отпускать бы тебя… Умница, принимай. Давай, Дилан.  
  
Тот сжал в руках покрывало и попытался подмахивать. Получилось не сразу, но наградой стал громкий стон Тайлера. Он так стонал, будто кончил. И шлепнул его еще раз по заднице. А затем вытащил член, перевернул Дилана на спину, снова вставил и, внимательно глядя, продолжил трахать. Дилан съезжал к изголовью, но Тайлер рывком возвращал его на место, потом задрал его ноги к голове и навалился, двигаясь особенно жестко, резко.   
  
– Бляяяядь, – простонал Дилан, хватая Тайлера за руки. Ему нужно было хоть за что-то ухватиться. Тайлер улыбнулся, чмокнул его в кривящиеся от наслаждения губы и внезапно перешел на медленный тепм. Он начал засаживать до упора, пробуя разные углы, и когда нашел нужный, то Дилан был просто не готов. У него с члена потекла сперма, и он запоздало осознал, что кончил.  
  
–  _Дилан_ , – Тайлер вложил в его имя и сожаление, что так быстро, и удовлетворение, и желание.  
  
Дилан рассчитывал, что он сейчас быстро доведет себя до оргазма и даст возможность перевести дух, но Тайлер, кажется, и не думал о таком ходе событий. Он перевернул Дилана на бок и снова взял быстрый темп.  
  


***

  
  
Звонок раздался оглушающе громко в маленькой пустой квартирке. Дилан разлепил глаза, свесил руку и нашарил вопящий мобильник на полу.   
  
– Мог бы и позвонить, – сходу упрекнула Бритт. – Как прошло?  
  
– Нормально, – хриплым со сна голосом отозвался Дилан. Спать хотелось зверски. После того как Тайлер его всю ночь трахал, будто из тюрьмы откинулся и секса не видел лет пять, он накормил Дилана и отвез домой, помахав на прощание с той же рожей добродушного простачка, что вводило в ступор. Как у него получалось вот так себя вести в обычной жизни, а в постели?..  
  
– Нормально, – передразнила его Бритт и вздохнула. – На твой счет уже должны были перейти деньги. Проверь.   
  
– Обещали же после шести вечера, – нахмурился Дилан.  
  
– Пф, милый, сейчас десятый час. И, видимо, отлично ты отжарил телочку, раз все еще спишь.  
  
– Отжарил, – согласился он, решая не уточнять, кто кого жарил. – Проверю счет, перезвоню.  
  
– О’кей!  
  
Дилан сбросил звонок и перекатился на спину, уставившись в потолок. Все тело болело так, словно он был на двенадцатичасовом сеансе йоги. И в голове не осталось ни одной мысли о сексе. Теперь он точно понял выражение «затраханный до смерти». Еще чуть-чуть – и он сдохнет от тянущей боли в мышцах и странного холодка в груди, от которого делалось неспокойно и настроение падало ниже нуля.  
  


***

  
  
Дэниел захлопнул капот серого Спарка и вытер руки о тряпку.   
  
– Ну что? – не выдержал Дилан, подходя ближе и выжидательно прищуриваясь. – Когда будет готов?  
  
– Дней через пять, – подумав, ответил Дэниел. У парня был просто мозговыносящий британский акцент. Дилан так и не мог разобрать настоящий или нет. – Клиентов много.  
  
– Отлично. Мне это подходит, – хлопнул в ладоши Дилан, расслабленно улыбаясь.  
  
– Работа подвернулась? – понимающе хмыкнул Дэниел.  
  
– Ага. Вчера виделся с оператором, и он меня утвердил. Место первого ассистента мое.  
  
– Круто! Поздравляю. Что снимать будешь?  
  
Дилан нахмурился и потер щеку ладонью, припоминая.   
  
– «Белая лягушка».   
  
– Кто играет? – Дэниел привалился к боку Спарка и откинул голову немного назад, глядя на Дилана с искренним интересом.   
  
– Актерский состав пока не видел.   
  
Дилан хотел сказать про режиссера, но в этот момент к автомастерской подъехала белая Тойота Приус, за рулем которой была Кристалл. Она вышла из машины, не заметив ничего вокруг, и захлопнула дверцу, затем обернулась к Дэниелу и уже открыла рот, чтобы заговорить, как наткнулась взглядом на Дилана и застыла, словно увидела призрак. Ничто не напоминало в ней знакомую Дилану Кристалл. Распущенные волосы, легкое повседневное платье в мелкий рисунок - она выглядела как-то по-домашнему просто. Кристалл светилась от счастья.  
  
– Привет, – заторможено поздоровался Дилан.   
  
– Привет. Как ты? – вежливо ответила Кристалл, бросив быстрый взгляд на Дэниела. Тот нахмурился, растеряв всю свою доброжелательность.  
  
– Вы знакомы? – удивленно спросил он.   
  
– Пересекались кое-где, – улыбнулась Кристалл, пригвоздив Дилана взглядом.   
  
– Да, – кивнул он в подтверждение ее слов. В голове невольно всплыло лицо того влюбленного парня с выставки, и во рту стало кисло. – А вы?..  
  
– Мы собираемся пожениться, – сказала Кристалл, подошла к Дэниелу и обняла его за талию. Голос ее сорвался, и конец фразы было почти не слышно. Она опустила взгляд.  
  
– Поздравляю! – Дилан показал два больших пальца, широко улыбнулся и махнул Дэниелу: – Ладно, чувак, звони, когда будет готова моя малышка.  
  
– Позвоню, – тот кивнул ему и прижал к себе свою невесту.   
  
Дилан развернулся и вышел. Прошла неделя с той выставки, и он давал себе зарок, что не будет больше об этом никогда вспоминать. Но по телеку, как назло, постоянно натыкался на спортивный канал, деньги на карточке все не кончались (Тайлер купил его за шесть штук), а при дрочке всплывали выжженные на подкорке ощущения, образы и хотелось одного – повторения.   
  
А теперь вот и это.   
  
– Нахрен, – помотал головой Дилан. Нужно сосредоточиться на новой работе. А этот его безумный поступок пусть останется в прошлом. С Тайлером их ничего не связывает, и, кроме его адреса, Дилан о нем ничего не знает. А учитывая, что вряд ли Тайлер так часто бывает дома, вероятность встретиться крайне мала. Поэтому терзать себя надеждами бесполезно.   
  
На том аттракционе, в конце концов, он тоже больше не катался, но воспоминания остались очень четкие.   
  
Поймав такси, Дилан поехал на студию, встретился с некоторыми актерами, среди которых нашлось знакомое лицо, и мысленно взвыл.   
  
Кажется, он летел спиной вниз. И в этот раз без страховки.


End file.
